Drakath Vs Asriel
Description A battle between two god-like fictional princes from 2 awesome indie RPG games. Interlude Wiz : So, last time we covered a very interesting event, as we saw the prince of Dreadhaven kick some serious ass, finishing off Sans the Skeleton without getting killed even once. Boomstick : BUT TODAY'S EVENT SHALL BE WAY MORE INTERESTING, AS THE ONE REMAINING MONSTER DECIDES TO FACE OFF AGAINST THE PREVIOUS BATTLE'S WINNER! THERE WILL BE CHAOS, ROYALTY, GOD-LIKE BEINGS, AWESOME WINGS, AND HYBRIDS! Wiz : So, for today's Death Battle, we present you The Champion of Chaos, Prince Drakath Slugwrath... Boomstick : ...Versus The God of Hyperdeath, Prince Asriel Dreemurr! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Drakath Slugwrath Wiz : Our first combatant is Prince Drakath Slugwrath, who has previously fought against Sans, be sure to check that out first. Boomstick : Or don't, we don't care. Wiz : Anyway, Drakath Slugwrath is the son of the human king Dinkleheim Slugwrath, and the Queen of Monsters. He was born in the city of Dreadhaven, and during his childhood he was shown to be a very innocent and fragile child. Boomstick : That is, until the general Alden Alteon betrayed his father and de-throned him, becoming king, and renaming the kingdom Swordhaven. Wiz : Enraged by this, Drakath, now a teenager, formed a group of bandits with Dreadhaven loyalists, named the Darkwolves. Boomstick : The group joined forces with the Shadowscythe, who were led by King Alteon's greatest enemy, Sepulchure the Doomknight. Wiz : Drakath did numerous tasks for Sepulchure, such as collecting the White Dragon Box, and leading Sepulchure's troops in the Sandsea during the war for the 8 orbs. Still, Drakath wasn't usually victorious, wich lead Sepulchure to not respect him as anything more than a minion. Boomstick : Once Sepulchure had the Ultimate Orb, Drakath betrayed him, backstabbing him with his own sword, and using the Ultimate Orb to merge with Fluffy, becoming the Ultimate Darkness Dragon. Wiz : He was then killed by Sepulchure and the Hero combined, who ended killing him. After that he was revived by his mother, and became the Champion of Chaos. Drakath was sent to Mount Doomskull, where he should open the Chaos Portal, and release the Queen of Monsters into the world. Boomstick : He counted with the help of the 13 Lords of Chaos, who were moslty very loyal to him, and also with an army of chaos creatures. As well as a pair of awesome wings. Wiz : You... didn't have to make that remark... Boomstick : Well, too bad, I already did it! Wiz : ... Moving on, Drakath eventually succeeded in releasing the Queen of Monsters, but was betrayed by her afterwards. After this he was left by the Hero in the Chaos Realm to decide his own fate. Boomstick : Now that you know his story, let's analyze his weapon, the Blade of Chaos. Wiz : The blade of chaos is a huge sword, with a dark purple blade, with a glowing purple gem in the handle. It is an extremely powerful weapon, capable of corrupting, or better, Chaorrupting ''the opponent's soul, weaking them, and allowing Drakath to be able to control them, as he does to King Alteon. '''Boomstick : Drakath's armor is a dark purple and grey bulky armor, with a big black cape, and a purple eyeball located in the middle of the chestplate. His armor is basically unbreakable, and can reduce the damage he takes drastically.' Wiz : Drakath has many powers, as the Champion of Chaos he is able to Chaorrupt someone, and mind-controlling them. He is also able to create powerful energy blasts and lasers, that he uses to destroy the entire Shadowfall fortres in one hit. Boomstick : His awesome black dragon wings allow him to fly, and he also has superhuman speed, strenght, resistance, and reflexes. Wiz : He is also very smart, being able to do extremely machiavellian plans, and is a master in the art of manipulation and corruption. Boomstick : He is also capable of manipulating souls, destroying them, and by consequence, his foes. Wiz : He is also capable of manipulating space and time, and as he said, and I quote "Able to destroy this world and everything you love with a wave of his hand". Boomstick : Not too much to doubt, after all, he is able to reverse time, see through other timelines, and even create passages to alternative universes, such as the Mirror Realm. Wiz : He can also teleport, and create life, making him a bit ''of a tough opponent. '''Boomstick : Not at all, since he might have his weaknesses.' Wiz : That's right, Drakath can be defeated by the Ultimate Orb, he also suffers a bad case of being constantly betrayed, even by his own creation, Ledgermayne. Boomstick : Still, Drakath's greatest weakness is his ego, as he won't let anyone defeat him, and might get too cocky and overconfident. Wiz : Still worth reminding that while he has a huge ego, he has a huge reason for having an ego like that, as his powers can be compared to those of a god, since he is basically invulnerable, and capable of turning his enemies' healing habilities into damage. Boomstick : So, if you wanna fight him, you better be prepared, otherwise, you'll just add to the kill count. Wiz : On to the next combatant. Asriel Dreemurr Wiz : Son of the King Asgore Dreemurr, and Toriel Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr is the prince of the Underground, a place where the mosnters reside sealed for all eternity within a barrier, that can only be broken by combining 7 human souls. Boomstick : Asriel was always a kind and shy child, until he met the person who would change his life. Chara. Wiz : Chara was a human, who fell in the Underground, and was found by Asriel, who took them home with him, and then became their best friend. Boomstick : Chara was adopted by the Dreemurrs, and treated like a brother to Asriel, until he decided to commit suicide. Wiz : His plan was to make Asriel absorb his soul, making him become a human/monster hybrid, who is a being with great power, able to cross the barrier. Asriel did everything Chara wanted him to do, but efter a while started fearing their plan. Asriel then takes Chara's body to the human village, and places it in a bed of flowers. Boomstick : The humans, though, thought Asriel killed the child, and started attacking him with all they got. Wiz : Asriel didn't react, and instead returned home, where he fell on the ground and became dust. Boomstick : Many years later, the royal scientist, Dr. Alphys, was doing some experiments on "Determination" in order to find a cure to monster death, and injected a flower with it. Wiz : Little did she know, that flower, who was taken from the King's garden had the dust of Asriel in them, and once the flower was injected with determination, Asriel returned to life, as a talking feelingless flower, named Flowey. Boomstick : Due to the Determination, Flowey was capable of manipulating time, and resetting whenever he died. He then went to try everything in his reach in order to see what people would do. Wiz : At first Flowey meant no harm, but over time, he decided to try doing other things, such as killing the monsters. Eventually his power stops working, and he finds out it is because a new child fell in the underground, Frisk, whose Determination could even outpower Flowey's. Boomstick : Flowey then decides to "scare" Frisk off, but to no avail, and then starts following him through the game, believing him to be Chara. Wiz : Eventually, Flowey gets grasp on the 6 human souls, and all the monster souls, returning to his original form, and becoming the God of Hyperdeath, where he faces Frisk one more time, eventually losing. After that, he acknowledges Frisk is not Chara, and then leaves them after a hug, going to the ruins, where nobody can see him becoming a flower again. Boomstick : That's a helluva big story, now let's analyze his weapons. Wiz : He has a big variety of weapons, such as the Chaos Buster, a weapon that shoots rainbow-colored beams, and the Chaos Sabers, who are two huge and powerful swords that turn into sparkrs. Boomstick : His armor are his black robes, and then his God of Hyperdeath armor, that was appearantly made for one-legged creatures, and he also has a pair of awesome rainbow-colored wings. Wiz : His powers include : Pyrokinesis, that is the control over fire, as well as his power to control lightning and even the stars. He is also able of summoning the lost souls of those he killed. Boomstick : He also can control time and space, but unlike Drakath, who needs the world to exist in order to open the Chaos Portal, Asriel doesn't need the world, only Chara, so he simply DESTROYS THE ENTIRE TIMELINE AS WELL AS THE SPACETIME CONTINUUM!! Wiz : Asriel might be strong, but he isn't invincible either. Whenever he gets too upset or frustrated his powers can be weakened. He also cares a lot about Chara, and might be able to do anything for them. And his real nature isn't actually evil, in fact, Asriel Dreemurr can be described by himself as a crybaby. He still has the soul of a child, who is shy and kind and gentle, wich are good qualities... Boomstick : But can be a DEATH SENTENCE in a duel. Wiz : Our job is done for now, let's move in to the fight. Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR THE DEATH BATTLEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Flowey was on his way to Mount Doomskull, through his underground tunnels he could get there even faster. He still couldn't believe what he saw, Sans, his greatest opponent, defeated with only one reset required. Flashbacks flow through his head, he at last could feel again, and this time he felt... scared, afraid of the one who defeated his greatest trouble without breaking a sweat. After watching Sans turn to dust, Flowey realised one thing. No matter who, or how they do it, Drakath Slugwrath, whoever he really was, must be stopped. Flowey had just finished absorbing the 6th and last human soul, his body felt new, he was filled with...JUSTICE! Flowey's flashbacks stopped as he watched over the ominous atmosphere of the mountain. The clouds seemed to turn grey just from being close to it, their thunder was purple. Flowey felt everything at once : Hatred, Insanity, Fear, Guilt. That was the end. Flowey climbed up the mountain, and on the top he met his opponent, Drakath Slugwrath himself, who simply turned around, with his usual cocky smile, and spoke. Drakath : Well, Well, Well, What do we got here? Flowey : Y-You're Drakath? Drakath : Ah, so it's YOU, right? Flowey : What? Drakath : You are the last monster alive. So, ready to be erased from the face of this world? Flowey : (Okay, Asriel, you can do it, STAY DETERMINED) I'm afraid I won't be able to let you live, Mr. Drakath. Drakath : It's PRINCE Drakath for you. Not that it matters, a talking flower can do no harm against me. Flowey : But that's where you're mistaken. I am not just a talking flower... I AM PRINCE ASRIEL DREEMURR!! The 6 human souls surrounded Drakath, alongside the souls of hundreds of monsters who died by Drakath's minions. All the souls started glowing at once, and the suddenly stopped. Flowey the Flower was no more, and floating in front of Drakath was someone way more menacing. Prince Asriel Dreemurr, in his black robes, looking at Drakath, with anger in his eyes. Drakath simply laughed. Drakath : Well, looks like this won't be so boring after all. BATTLE ON! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX1n5k4nV7cMount Doomskull theme starts playing. Asriel tries to use his Shocker Breaker on Drakath, but Drakath was smarter, as he simply flies and avoid every lightning strike. Asriel then tries striking him with his Star Blazing, but Drakath is barely even hit, and only loses 1 HP. Drakath : Is that the best you can do? Very disappointing... Asriel : Then what about this?! CHAOS BUSTER! Asriel gets a weapon and aims it at Drakath, but before Asriel can do anything, the Chaos Buster turns around and shoots him instead. Drakath simply grins. Drakath : I see... Asriel tries taking control of the Chaos Buster again, but to no avail, so he decides to simply destroy it with his Chaos Sabers. But when Asriel takes out the Chaos Sabers, they immediately turn into sparks, and go towards Asriel like a homing missile. Drakath bursts out laughing. Asriel : WHAT IS GOING ON?! Drakath : You weren't paying attention? You may know a thing or two about chaos magic, but I am the CHAMPION OF CHAOS! Even if I didn't bother controlling your puny little tricks, they'd have no effect on me either, but still, simply controlling everything you launch at me would be too easy, and I'm up for a challenge today... The Chaos Buster and the sparks of the Chaos Sabers stop in mid-air, and simply disappear in the shadows. Asriel tries to locate Drakath, but isn't capable of doing so before suddenly getting hit by a massive object flying towards him. Before he can even see what it was or where it came from, the object strikes again, then again, then again. Asriel tries to use his pyrokinesis to hit the object, but fails and simply hears laughing behind him. Asriel turns around and face Drakath, who is simply smiling at his opponent's misery. Asriel starts to get angry. Asriel : You dare mock a GOD? Drakath : A GOD? I was already the most fearsome being on this entire world before you were even BORN! But I believe you aren't so weak, I hope you prove me wrong. Asriel : Sure, I will... SHOCKER BREAKER II!! Suddenly, more lightning comes at Drakath, faster, and more damaging, but still, causes him almost no damage due to his armor. Drakath smiles sarcastically. Drakath : I suppose you FANTASTIC CREATIVITY with names came from your father, right? Asriel : Don't you DARE mock him, he was a great monster! Drakath : You mean, before my pet destroyed him, right? Asriel : YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! Drakath : If you're so angry just because of you parents, I'll let you have your little vendetta. DESOLICH, NOW! Suddenly, a giant skeletal dragon emerges from below Asriel, taking him by surprise, and almost knocking him unconscious. Asriel : (C'mon Azzy, you're better than that) Asriel looks at Desolich, and withoug thinking twice uses Galacta Blaze on him. Desolich resists at first, but is then knocked down, and eventually destroyed. Drakath teleports behind Asriel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51ccUkogLwcChaos Portal theme starts playing. Drakath : Impressive, most impressive. Asriel turns around, and gets a grip on his Chaos Slicer. Drakath smiles, and takes out his Blade of Chaos. Drakath : It seems you won't learn your lesson... fair enough then, I'll just have to make it PAINFULLY obvious you can't defeat me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZvCyfDLYBwShadowfall Attacks starts playing. Asriel strikes Drakath with his Chaos Slicers, only to get blocked by Drakath's Blade of Chaos. Drakath then breaks Asriel's defense, and knocks him to the ground with a chaos bolt. Asriel tries getting up, but finds himself at the receiving end of Drakath's weapon. Drakath : So, this is it for you. I expected better. Asriel : You have seen nothing yet... HYPER GONER! Suddenly, a giant goat-shaped skull appeared, and started sucking inside anything on its reach. Drakath flew away as fast as he could, avoiding most of the projectiles, but still getting hit by some. Eventually Asriel's attack stopped. Asriel : *panting* You... You survived this?! Drakath : Of course I did, I am way stronger than you. I could kill every monster without breaking a sweat. Exterminate every human, just in time for a snack. I COULD DESTROY THIS ENTIRE WORLD END EVERYTHING YOU LOVE WITH A WAVE OF MY HAND! Asriel : Nevermind that, I'll do it for you... Asriel then uses his full power to completely destroy the world, and every other timeline. At last, he finds himself in the darkness of the void, in his true form, as the God of Hyperdeath. His armor is black and spiked, with white spiked gloves, and a heart symbol on the chestplate. Asriel also has 2 color changing wings on his back now. Asriel : Let's see how powerful you are now, I'm ready! Few have gotten this far, but now that I am in my true form, it's time for you to DIE ALREADY!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34_hLQV59tkBurn in Despair starts playing. Drakath is just standing there, without response. Asriel decides to attack using his Angel of Death, as he shoots many rainbow colored bullets at Drakath, who barely has time to avoid them. After Drakath gets hit, Asriel uses his Galacta Blaze, and Shocker Breaker II at the same time, hitting Drakath at full force. Drakath tries to stand back up in the invisible floor, until Asriel hits him with his Pyrokinesis. Drakath : (What... What the HELL?! He is... No! He can't be stronger than me! Very well, this is a game for two!) Drakath stands up, and looks straight at Asriel, rage in his eyes. Asriel starts to feel uncomfortable at Drakath's stare, little does he know it was Drakath's intention, the legendary attack "Idle", that causes damage to a foe just by looking at them. Drakath smiles at Asriel's uneasyness. Drakath : Yes, you appear to be very strong... But that's not the end. So you have a "final form"? Guess what? So do I... Drakath's entire armor seem to be glowing with a bright purple aura, his eyes change from orange to purple, as his hair becomes longer and more spiked upwards, and seems to be on fire. His wings change from black to'' glowing white purple, and his sword is now glowing with an intense aura. Drakath smiles menacingly. ''Drakath : Behold your final challenger, the Champion of Chaos! ROUND 2! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HLv1PRLKysVordred's theme starts playing. Asriel feels concerned, so he decides to get more time to think of something. Asriel uses part of his souls to create illusions of Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Dr Alphys, Mettaton, and Napstablook. The 8 lost souls circle Drakath, as Asriel teleports away. Drakath : So, wanna play "wimp" on me, then? Fine, let's "play"... Drakath uses some of his chaos powers to easily destroy the lost souls Toriel, Alphys, Papyrus and Napstablook. The remaining 4, however, turn out to be a bit more challenging than he expected. Asgore's lost soul kept trying to burn Drakath, who in return, used chaos fireballs to destroy the lost soul. The next one was Undyne, who didn't give Drakath much of a break, but as soon as he found an opportunity, he used it to strike and kill her. The remaining two lost souls were the ones of Mettaton and Sans. Mettaton changed into his NEO form, and tried to hit Drakath, but simply died with one hit. Drakath : *looks around* So, it appears to be just the two of us again, right? Sans : ...No, it's not... Drakath : Giving up so soon? Sans : I gave up a long time ago, just finish this. I know I can't stop you... Drakath seems confused, but then, at last, destroys Sans, before commenting. Drakath : Weird, coming from you. Sans : I hate you... Both of you... You are complete abominations, and the only one who could stop you is dead... It makes no difference who wins, the world is already faded to destruction... After this, Sans becomes dust once again. Drakath finally locates Asriel, and decides to teleport close to him. After this Asriel tries attacking Drakath once again, but this time the Champion of Chaos dodges all the attacks. Asriel : About time you show up... Now, you will see what I ca... Drakath : Oh, do shut up, weakling! Drakath then summons all the 13 Lords of Chaos at once. Escherion, Vath, Kitsune, Wolfwing, Kimberly, Ledgermayne, Tibicenas, Khasaanda, Iadoa, Maximillian Lionfang, Xiang, Alteon, and Hero. All are staring at Drakath waiting for orders. Drakath : Think you can pull out the minion-summoning-give-me-time-to-escape trick on me and go unharmed? CHAOS LORDS! AFTER HIM! Asriel is then forced to use his ultimate attack on the Chaos Lords instead, but once the rainbow lights fade, and make it possible to see, Asriel realises that he didn't hit any of them. Drakath laughs. Drakath : Surprised? They aren't as weak as YOUR minions, now it's time to end this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEWOTdVnnZ8Hopes and Dreams starts playing. The 13 Lords of Chaos strike all at once. Asriel manages to avoid most of their attacks, but is hit several times. He uses Shocker Breaker II, and ends up hitting Escherion and Vath, knocking them down. Next up is Kitsune, who keeps turning invisible, teleporting and shapeshifting. Asriel uses his Galacta Blazing on Kitsune, and defeats him, as well as Wolfiwing. Asriel procceeds to use Angel of Death on Kimberly, Tibicenas, Khasaanda, and Lionfang. It takes a while, but eventually all of them fall down. Asriel tries to use his Chaos Slicers on Alteon, but his attacks are blocked by Drakath. Asriel : DAMMIT! Drakath stands there, laughing like a maniac, and watching things unfold. Asriel uses his fireballs to hit Alteon, but it barely does anything. Suddenly Xiang appears behind Asriel. Good Xiang : Oh, so here you are. Quick, you must win this! I can give you some of my power... Evil Xiang : So that later I can kill you myself! Good Xiang : Be careful out there! *smiles* Xiang then teleports away, leaving Asriel extremely confused by the schizophrenic Chaos Lady. Asriel, now a little more powerful, defeats Alteon, and the procceeds to go face off against the last 4 Chaos Lords. Evil Xiang : Done already, good, now gimme my power back! Xiang then drains the powers she gave Asriel, and starts fighting him. Xiang fights better against herself, as she keeps dicussing between her personalities, and healing Asriel's wounds at the same rate she strikes him. Eventually Asriel defeats her. Good Xiang : Good, now go... The world... Or what's left of it is counting on you. Evil Xiang : NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS! Asriel then moves to Ledgermayne, who is simply standing still in his spot. Asriel tries fighting Ledgermayne, but finds out his magic attacks wouldn't work. Drakath laughs even harder. Iadoa teleports behind Asriel. Iadoa : So, you are here... I must warn you, Ledgermayne is a formidable foe. He is made out of pure magic, therefore, he can't be harmed by physical attacks, and can control the magic of his opponents. Asriel : Then what am I supposed to do?! And why am I asking YOU this? Iadoa : Simple, Drakath never brought me back, I am the REAL Professor Iadoa, the one that can help you now. I have been in the void for too long, I know what must be done. I can destroy Ledgermayne, but the last Chaos Lord must be faced by you alone. All I can say is... I really wish my apprentice didn't end that way... And with that said, Iadoa sacrifices himself to beat Ledgermayne. Silence falls. Asriel procceeds forwards, until he meets him. The most powerful of them all. The only one who ever defeated Drakath. The 13th Lord of Chaos. Asriel approached him quickly, and with a swift move attacked, and the Chaos Lord didn't move, neither attacked, nor tried to do anything at all. Asriel : Huh? 13th : So, it's you, right? Hahahahahahaha... It's funny Drakath brought me back, he must have been REALLY desperate, right? Asriel : ...? 13th : Not much for talk, are you? Yeah, me neither... Not for now... Look, my opponent isn't you, this is a story whose script haven't been written yet, I only know that... It's not you, and it won't be you... But hey, my opponent is in my hand. Asriel was very confused, as the Chaos Lord showed Asriel something on his hand. Asriel couldn't believe it. It was a human soul, Chara's soul. 13th : No, I'm not letting you have it, I must be ready for the next reset. Asriel : You wouldn't challenge me! 13th : Of course not! It's not a challenge if you would die so easily. But I'll tell you what, everything is about to get WAY more interesting. Ha...Haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! With that, the 13 Lord of Chaos vanished, without a trace. Drakath : Great help he was, right? Asriel : I'm sick of your games, LET'S END THIS! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNDD2VciORsSepulchure and Drakath starts playing. Drakath : And this is the point you find out... Drakath took out his Blade of Chaos, before stabbing Asriel in the chest. Drakath : ...You can't. Asriel : Might be, but I can do something you cannot. Asriel then resets, back to Mount Doomskull, right before facing Drakath, who looks at him and smiles. Drakath : Yeah, not exactly, I can reset too, you know... But anyways. LET THE ETERNAL STRUGGLE BEGIN! Both keep fighting, time and time again. Destroying every possible timeline, time and time again, ending the world, over, and over, and over. Reset after reset, until Drakath realises something. Drakath : Hey, so, you know you need a soul in order to reset, right? Asriel : ... Drakath : Then I was thinking... WHAT IF YOU HAVE NO SOUL?! Drakath then uses his most powerful strike to remove a white soul out of Asriel's body and break it, only to find out it does not work. Enraged, Drakath does it again, and again, and again, destroying dozens of souls, until he gets frustrated, and starts to let all his anger out on Asriel. Asriel : Haha, finally realised it won't be so easy?! Drakath : (Damn, I should've forseen that. Still, there must be something I can do... What if... No, it can't work... Can it... Yes... Yes, it can...) HEY, ASRIEL! Asriel : Speak. Drakath : WHAT IF I DESTROY ALL YOUR SOULS BEFORE YOU ABSORB THEM?! Asriel : Oh, no, you won't. Drakath tries to reset before Asriel gets the souls, Asriel tries to reset further back, and the endless cycle begin, until the world starts reshaping, colliding. Every timeline goes haywire, and at last, neither princes are anywhere to be seen. K.O.! Boomstick : Wow! That. Was. Amazing! Wiz : So... we can only say that... this was a draw! Boomstick : Hell yeah! Wiz : You see, we could argue about the outcome, but it has been made extremely obvious that both are very equally matched. Rpp4d2 : I must agree. Boomstick : Whoah! Where did you come from?! Rpp4d2 : From a rift in the spacetime continuum. I am only here to narrate the following battles with you, until these two universes... fix themselves. Wiz : Uh, okay then. Glad to have you in the team... I guess? Rpp4d2 : Pleasure to meet you, and see you all next time, on Death Battle! Sans Vs Drakath - Previous | Episode List http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rpp4d2/Rpp4d2_Episode_List | Next - Mettaton Vs J6 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016